Detergent compositions which are brought into direct contact with skin, such as shampoos and body washes, are required to provide low irritation to the skin in addition to high detergency, good foaming performance and good sensation upon application. Sulfate salt type surfactants widely employed as detergent components may irritate the eyes upon shampooing, or when used over an extended period of time, those having sensitive skin may tend to have roughened hands or skin, although these surfactants are high in foaming performance. Further, detergent compositions containing so-called low-irritation surfactants such as acetate salt type surfactants, amphoteric surfactants or surfactants having saccharide skeletons as principal components lead to inferior cleansing effect and foamability, thereby making it difficult to obtain fully satisfactory detergents.
Phosphate ester type surfactants, on the other hand, have a problem in that they are inferior in foamability, although they are satisfactory in reduced irritation to skin and also in detergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,346 discloses a foaming detergent comprising an organic sulfate salt or sulfonate salt surfactant together with a glycerol monoalkyl ether. In this patent, however, the glyceryl monoalkyl ether is described as being effective for the stabilization of foam, and is used as a foam stabilizer. Further, a detergent added with an organic sulfate salt or sulfonate salt surfactant is irritant to skin and is not preferred.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a detergent composition which provides reduced irritation to skin and has a good foamability.